Song of the week - Head Above Water
by blackfiredruid
Summary: Leo is on his way back from a simple trip to Japan when he finds him self in a little to deep this is a simple short one shot for a group activity I'm hosting on Deviant art it is base work and not beta read- If anyone would like to join in on the activity please feel free to message me for details


TMNT : Song of the week

Head Above Water – Theory of a Dead Man

I do not own TMNT or the song

Rated T.

I'm trying to keep from being seen by the crew or crushed by the shipping crates sliding about. What had been a simple trip to and from japan is now turning into a nightmare. The storm has been raging for hours i honestly don't think the ship can take much more ... guess that's turtle luck for you.

The load broke lose and the heavy crates are sliding with the waves I just manage to get out of the way when another crate breaks loose ..

It must have been the straw that broke the camels back because suddenly every thing is tumbling over as the ship capsizes. A smaller crate smashes into me and I feel my ribs break and its hard to breathe the waters pouring in .. no time to think about the pain i half to get remains of the crates off me. Its hard to moved but my leg is stuck and the waters already to my waist. Soon the water is to my chin i take one more breath and go under I push and pry at the crate pinning my leg .. it's been about 20 minutes under water now and my lungs are already burning the broken ribs robbing me of the air i'd normally have had been able to take in i could go into a trance ... but that wouldn't do me any good ... no one else was gonna get me out ... at least it wouldn't hurt when i die ... no stop it can't think like that i can get out of this ... a lucky break a pole of some kind floats by and i manage to grab hold of it and lever the crate off my leg but I'm still almost out off air ... damn it I'll never swim out on what i have left ... maybe i can still go into a trance ... no damn it keep fighting I can't give up.

There another break there's an air pocket here in the corner. I think the ships on bottom now .. at least it doesn't seem to be moving it should be safe to rest a moment. I lay on my back in the water floating there just breathing in the dark can't see a thing. Some how i managed to keep my pack through all the tumbling and am thankful for it as I dig out a glow stick then lay back in the water again the water is colder then I like but I'll survive. I'm tired and my eyes flutter closed just need a minute ...

I must have fallen asleep .. but for how long I don't know I can feel something bumping my leg and when i looked down I see it's a body and for a moment i forget out to breathe as I scramble backwards away from it the pain in my chest and side flaring with vengeance. Slowly I try to calm may self. Again I can hear that small voice in the back of my mind telling me to just go back to sleep it would be over soon. I shake that thought away and try to gather my more rational thoughts ... My shell cell that,s it I'll just call for help. I reach into my belt and pull it out but my hopes are soon dashed as I see the massive crack in the housing .. maybe ... nope .. no luck the phone won't even turn on anymore. Guess it's not so water prof when there's a giant crack in it. Maybe the tracking chip still works .. I'll hold on to it just in case. Despite my best effort not to, I find my eyes once again drawn to the body floating in the small space with me. I recognize him he had been talking with one of the other deck hands not far from my hiding place just yesterday. He had been so exited his wife had called on the radio ... he was going to be a dad. I wonder for a moment how his wife will take it when they tell her he's not coming home ... how are my brothers going to take it when they realize I'm not coming home . No god damn it stop thinking like that I'm gonna get through this.

I can't stay here it's too cold .. I need to get to the surface the sun if nothing else will help produce the heat I need to keep from going into hibernation ..can't stay long anyway .. who knows how long till humans find and search the wreckage I can't be found ... but this was a large ship .. will I be able to get out and to the surface with out drowning ... There no choice I'm already starting to slow in the cold of the deeper water 

I take several calming breaths then one final deep breath and dive down heading for the door I'm thankful to find it open and swim through I swim to the hatch i had used to get on the ship I grab the handle and try to turn I give it everything I have left .. it won't budge I need to search for another way out. I try to go back .. but I seem to have gotten turned around in the dark ... I'm starting to panic now the air in my lungs is diminishing it's starting to burn.. got to calm down ... look around trying to ignore the burn in my eyes from the salt. Wait whats that .. Exit - i follow the sign but I don't think I'm going to make it...it already hurts ... I round the corner and there just up ahead is the door to the main deck .. almost there I can do this ... I swim as hard as I can now and get out ..

it's dark it's still so dark but there up above I see a faint shimmer of light but I'm starting to lose the fight to keep my breath held I give it everything I have left ... one last dash for the surface .. I can't ... just a little further .. oh god it hurts so much this desperate need to breathe ... just a little ... the blackness is creeping in and I feel my body weakening refusing to move slowing down ..almost .. .. Suddenly there is a splash above me but I don't have the energy left to care then I feel the arms around me pulling me to the surface ... I break through and gasp for air the sudden intake of breath hurts like hell and feels like heaven all at the same time. I flounder for a moment. but again the arms are there helping me faint voices getting louder ..Leo ... Leo easy bro ... I calm my self enough to look around and never before have I been happier to look into my brothers face as I'm pulled up onto the deck of their boat. My body is weak and it's hard to keep my eyes open .. but it's ok I can rest now .. I know they'll keep my head above water .

The End


End file.
